theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Republic
The Awesome Republic is a country. It is located west of the bottom of South America on a map. It is the only country to be part of no continent, and the biggest Earth country. It also has at least 7 islands. History In 1561, an Awesomian from Chile named Advus Heroicos was traveling to Hawaii. On his way there, he discovered a very large uninhabited country. He traveled back to Chile, and returned to the country with several people. None of the people thought it was already discovered, so Advus and them populated it. However, there weren't very many people, so just a small area of the new country was populated. In 1619, Eezran Ramangozak Sutesa, the grandson of Advus, traveled to the USA. While there, he went to what is now California, Texas, Washington, D.C., New York, and Florida to get word out to Native Americans of the new country. In 1626, the new country was heavily populated. The government decided to be a democracy, and a republic. Since it was found by an Awesomian, it was called the Awesome Republic. In 1778, Kalsirom Splantastikuri, the great granddaughter of Eezran, brought together a team of builders. Together, they all started creating the Panzo Sublificus (meaning symbols of the country in Epicish) in the city Greatsville. It is one of the largest landmarks on Earth, at 76 feet and 3 inches tall. The base of the Sublificus is the shape of the right 4/7 of the Awesome Republic, since that was what was discovered at the time. Then, there are hundreds of rods going up, and working together to hold symbols of the Awesome Republic. Some of the symbols include tools, technology, laughing faces, and numbers. At the very top of the Panzo Sublificus is a statue of Advus Heroicos. The Panzo Sublificus was completed in 1786, and was made from copper, silver, and bronze. In 1791, most Hondurans became jealous of the Panzo Sublificus. On the night of June 12, 1792, most of the Hondurans traveled in boats to Greatsville. Then, they took special blowtorches, and started melting the Sublificus. In the morning of the next day, an family of Epictans (the name of a person from the Awesome Republic) called the Hoovers saw the Hondurans melting the Sublificus, and ran back to their house, screaming in fear. Several other Greatsville people came out and saw the people. A man named Rektun Dupopo and two women named Rarsa Reyes and Maggie Haffs Tuez informed the government. Several soldiers surrounded the Hondurans with guns, but the Hondurans had armor, and more powerful guns. They ran through the country and killed most of the army. This started the Hispanic Panzo Sublificus War, which the Epictans won. The restoration of the Panzo Sublificus completed in 1802. In 1804, the government decided to have presidents, in case things got out of hand, like in the Hispanic Panzo Sublificus War. 21 people ran for the position. There were so many candidates, that every adult that lived in the Awesome Republic was required to vote, or they would go to jail. In the end, there was an epic tie between 6 candidates: John Williams, Washington Forkwolth, Bingbox Gooberstein, Naldace Willoughby, Hoomer Jonejotts, and Zaquiy Tye. No one candidate seemed to be strongly favored over any of the others, so an idea by a kid, Ronald Dover, was done. The idea was that 6 Awesomians would each give powers to one candidate. The powers would depend on what the person was like. Then, there would be an optional vote on who had the best powers. Naldace got the best powers, as she was able to accurately manipulate the relationships of beings. The Awesomians removed the powers from John, Washington, Bingbox, Hoomer, and Zaquiy. Since the idea was made by a kid, Naldace made the Awesome Republic the first neocracy, a country where both adults and kids rule. Every 7 years, a new president, kid or adult, is elected with the same method as the first time. Each president can be elected 4 times. For more than a century, nothing very interesting happened in the Awesome Republic. But something else started in 1919. Starting in 1885, Hispanic countries started getting mad at the Awesome Republic. Several Spanish people traveled there to check things out. At first, they were living like Epictans. But in 1919, several Hispanics began invading with their rules. They and Epictans were both mad, which caused most people who lived in the Awesome Republic to do various crazy things. This period of time was bad for the country, and it lost at least half its inhabitants. The teenage president, George Jongon, then banned the coming of Hispanic people. He also created a city called Spano, that every Hispanic already living in the country would be moved to. More and more Hispanics got mad, and illegally came to the country. George had an idea, and made 12 more countries for Hispanic people. After that, very few Hispanic people were mad. In 1949, a Hispanic named Alejandro Rocillo was one of the very few mad Hispanics. He ordered his 9 children to travel to the Awesome Republic, and place bombs in the Yellow Mansion, home of the president. They did not know what they were doing. Then, Alejandro pressed a button, and a little less then half of the Yellow Mansion was destroyed. Lots of Epictans that lived in Gorafo, location of the Yellow Mansion, found out that the 9 children did it. 3 escaped, but 6 were arrested, even though they said multiple times that they didn't. In 1951, a new 23-year-old president named Ranuela Martin was given very strong mental powers. She entered the minds of all 6 children, and found out the truth. They were immediately released. Then, Ranuela levitated herself and around 70 soldiers to El Salvador, where Alejandro lived. After numerous several shots in the head, Alejandro became crazy turned himself in. Alejandro's other 3 children were not informed of anything that happened after they escaped, since they were hiding. In 1983, one of them was found in the bathroom of a museum. The lives of the other two are questioned, even today. TO BE EXPANDED Category:AWESOMENESS Category:EPICNESS Category:Countries Category:Awesome Republic